Kleatus Synestyr
Kleatus Synestyr is the anti-heroic protagonist of Kingdom Hearts: Sinister. He is a captain in the Black Army, the army of the Northern Kingdoms, and is a powerful fighter. After discovering that the destructive and evil beings called "Heartless" are the result of the blight that has decimated both North and South, he joins forces with his best friend Rafael to rally the Black Army and (albiet unsuccessfully) drive the Heartless out. Story Life Before the Invasion Kleatus was born on what in Sora's continueum would be October 30, in the Northern Calendar year 3562 (measured since the unity of the Kingdoms). At age 2, his family was framed by an old rival for treason and was stripped of all its powers and priviledges. Kleatus grew up no different from any of the other children in the village his family moved to, and this led to him having an especially humble character, although he was constantly reminded of the bloodline he came from. His father caught pnemmonia when Kleatus was 16, and on his deathbed he made Kleatus swear to avenge the family's honor. With his father's death, Kleatus' life became bent on regaining the family's honor at any cost. He joined the Black Army Military Academy at 17, after graduating high school, and graduated at age 20 - one of the youngest to ever make it through the academy. He was quickly promoted during the war with the South, rising rapidly to the rank of captain and using his considerable mental facilities to gain territory for the Northern Kingdoms with minimal loss. As the war came to a close because of several tactical mistakes made by other leaders and stalemate set in, a sudden plague set in down in the South and quickly spread to the north, ending the war as the Southern Kingdom collapsed into anarchy and the North began to disintegrate. Sinister: Arc 1 As lawlessness began to spread upward into the Kingdoms from the border, Kleatus and his best friend Rafael Ilyich were able to rally several thousand Black Army soldiers into an organized retreat. As the force fled, a sudden assault by a mysterious enemy revealed that the result of the blight were the mysterious and shadowy HEARTLESS, who take hearts from living beings the reproduce. Regrouping the Black Army remnant, Kleatus and Rafael led a heroic but nonetheless unsuccessful attempt to drive the invader back into the South. During a massive battle within the forest that rings the north-south border, Kleatus and Rafael were seperated and Kleatus was unsuccessful with regrouping with him. Kleatus' force began taking heavy losses, and soon the Heartless were closing in for the kill... Instead of being taken like his men, however, Kleatus' sword suddenly fashed before him and expanded into an odd, almost katana-shaped sword that - strangely enough - had a black cross, his family's crest, mounted at the tip, and a large red handguard. Using this new weapon, Kleatus was quickly able to defeat the Heartless that were attacking him. After defeating all of the Heartless, the sword flashed again and, in a glow of light, changed back into the sword. Disinterested at the moment, Kleatus quickly sheathed the sword and ran into the forests the battle had occured in, to look for Rafael. However, he soon encounters and is challenged by a mysterious girl, who attacks him, saying that all North soldiers are alike and therefore evil. After he reveals his mysterious katana, she in turn reveals that it is instead a Keyblade. Their fight is then interupted by Kleatus' old rival, Abraham Kasslegard. After fighting and losing to Abraham, his old enemy was chased off by the girl, whose name was revealed to be Abyline. He was carried, unconcious, by Abyline to an uncharted cabin in the North Forests and cared for, and as a result felt responsible when she was kidnapped by Abraham while he was asleep. Because of this, he began following Abraham, and along the way battled a powerful sentient Heartless, increasing his power as a result due to the discovery of his Release form. Personality Although he comes from a noble family, Kleatus acts nearly opposite to what someone who carries nobility blood in him. He is typically a very humble, down-to-earth person. However, outside of this, and due to his heritage of being raised in the North, he could also be called cold, ruthless, and above all machinaciously efficient. He once cared little for those he had to kill in battle, but seeing the true horrors of the Civil War brought out a better side in him. Now he appears headed for a complete turnaround in his conscience, and thus because of this newfound mercy he is under scrutiny by his superiors for treason and plotting. Fighting Style Although Kleatus appears to be like any other Black Army soldier - a simple-minded, lumbering brute - his greatest weapon is actually his intellect and mental capacity for strategy. During the final stages of the Civil War, he was actually responsible for many victories over the South despite factors such as magical backup and uneven troop numbers, because he was able to outmanever his opponents. Even through the end of the war and the Heartless invasion, large numbers of Northern soldiers were able to safely retreat because of his tactical planning. Kleatus has two main fighting styles: one-handed and two-handed. He first used the one-handed style as a Private, a foot soldier, and was required to weild a shield. He quickly showed arm strength enough to swing the heavy Black Army sword with noticeable speed. He also used the one handed technique during the first battle of the Civil War, when he carried a captain's shield. After the shield was broken in battle and throughout his non-Private life, Kleatus used and uses a two-handed method that allows him to swing his weapons at greater spped and with greater force at the cost of protection. He has remarked on more than one occasion, however, that he prefers this method because he likes to be unladen and maneuverable, as opposed to protected but bulky. Kleatus' main fighting style could almost be described as unrefined and untrained; indeed it seems to be the exact same brutal style all Black Army soldiers use. However, it is the disorder that runs through his personal style that catches many opponents by surprise. He mainly uses a combination of swift cuts and sudden stabs that appear to be entirely random. Being the natural strategist he is, however, he realizes that this is a major advantage over many trained opponents who expect a very refined, upper-class fencer. Weapon Retribute - '''Kleatus' Keyblade, and the Sin Key of Revenge. It is the third most powerful (supposedly) out of all Keyblades, and as such is the most powerful next to the two "epitomes" - namely, the '''Ultimate Order and the Regard Entropy. It hosts many dark powers and greatly increases Kleatus' runnign speed and magical strength when its summoned. Its Released form is Akumayumi, which means "Demon Archer", which enhances his magical attack strength even more. Fighting Abilities Upon recieving his Keyblade, Kleatus showed many supernatural abilities it battle. Shadow Curtain Blast: A unique technique, a massive blast of darkness similar to the Getsuga Tensho. Kleatus gathers darkness around Retribute and throws it in a wide arc. Shadow-Black Needle: Another magical technique, a shadows-based blast that takes the shape of a needle. It is useful for piercing through defenses. Quotes *''"But this...this is wrong. No human should have to endure this."'' *''"What the hell IS this'' thing?" *''"Raf- Rafael! Look out!""'' *''"What-? What's happening?"'' *''"It almost looks like a katana..."'' *''"I have no quarrel with you."'' *''"I'll let that little comment slide...leave. Now."'' Category:Kingdom Hearts: Sinister Category:Characters